secrets
by barlowscarlaX
Summary: nick goes of to a meeting while Carla and her mystery man start to get cosy
1. Chapter 1

SMUT M rating

* * *

carla! nick shouts

yes carla answers glaring down at her phone and smiling

I'll be going out tonight nick says i have a meeting in town so I'll be back a bit late

carla nods putting her phone down and going to the kettle knowing well what she had planned for tonight as soon as nick leaves

nick going of to the bedroom to pack for his work meeting tonight

carla running to grab her phone and texting this mystery man

"the house will be free tonight if you are interested" she types pressing send before nick comes back from the bedroom

nick comes back giving carla a kiss on the side of her face

ill be leaving soon nick says

ok baby carla says with a smile on her face knowing as soon as nick leaves things will get very interesting

it's around five o'clock and Nick's grabbing his bag getting ready to leave kissing carla on her forehead

bye Carla shouts waving at nick

carla running up stairs and grabbing her phone and texting this man

"its safe to come over" she types him replying "ill be there in 15 minuets"

carla runs to the cupboard pulling out some candles and placing them on the table as well as putting some pasta on

carla going into her bedroom and putting on a silk nightgown and some red lipstick

Around 10 minuets later there is a knock at the door carla putting down the wine running to open the door

Hello Carla

hello peter she smiles

can i come in he asks carla alowing him through the doorway

peter pinning carla up against the wall and kissing her passionately

peters tongue running across Carla's lip as she allows it to enter Peter pushing carla on the chair their lips still combined

Haven't i missed you carla says peter smiling taking time to admire carla in her silk nightgown

ive missed you to baby peter says

it's just hard to get away sometimes when nick wont let me go anywere carla says tears falling down her face peters hands on her face his thumbs wiping them way

hey its ok peter says is that buring i smell Peter laughs looking over at the pasta bubbling out of the pot

Carla running over to put it in the sink peter laughing hey there is no need to laugh i know i cant cook i was just trying to do something nice carla says

i know you were he smiles we can get a takeaway if you want? peter says as carla nods

carla and peter are eating their food on the sofa cuddled up with one another when they hear a key in the door carla looking out the window seeing its nicks car carla pushing peter into the toilet as Peter smile's

Carla in home nick shouts as Carla throws the food in the bin and opening the door giving nick a kiss on his forehead

ill be back in a sec nick says i just want to get out of my suit

carla running to the toilet and leading peter to the front door peter giving her a cheeky kiss on the lips before he goes carla pushing him out the door

Was there something at the door? nick says "just kids" carla tells nick

lets go to bed Carla says you must be exhausted from your meeting nick nodding and following her


	2. Chapter 2

**this is going to be more dramatic and have a lot of drama **

* * *

Carla was awake in the bed next to nick but deep down she wished it was Peter so he could keep her safe and warm make her fell loved like she had something to live for but that was going to come sooner than she thought

Nick come on you have to get up for work Nick? hello nick come on answer me! At this point carla was screaming at nick to wake up but he didn't

"where's my phone" carla grabbing her phone and calling 999

* * *

**carla calling the ambulance**

**999 what's your emergency**

**carla: my pattern wont wake up I've done everything as carla panic's down the phone**

**999: i need you to calm down and cheak for a pulse and then cheak if he is breathing**

**carla: he's not breathing carla says crying down the phone**

**999: Ok we have an ambulance coming now**

**carla: Its 21 coronation Street**

**999: don't worry help is coming**

* * *

**Carla now on the phone to Peter**

**hey carla whats wrong?**

**Nick i think he's dead carla says crying down the phone**

**Do you want me to come over are you ok sweetheart?**

**No No it's ok but can i see you after? Carla asks**

**yea sure just give me a text message when your ready**

* * *

**1 hour later in the hospital**

**Carla: is he**** ok**

**nurse: its hard to tell but it looks like he had a bleed to the brain which led him to have a heart attack**

**carla: he's going to be alright though?**

**nurse: like i said before its hard to tell he's not responding like we would like him to**

**2 hours later**

**nurse: sorry to tell you this but he didn't make it a blood vessel burst in his brain and damaged all of his nerves** **we done everything to save him we are all sorry **

* * *

**back home**

Carla opens her front door to see Peter sitting down on a kitchen chair

what are you doing hear?

I wanted to keep you some company sweetheart what did the hospital say?

he's... dead as Carla sits down to relax her eyes staring at the ground

oh sweetheart I'm so sorry do you want me to get you anything Peter asks

I just want you to hold me and keep me safe

hey you can go to bed if you want don't worry I'll come if you want? Peter asks

please if you don't mind as Carla wipes her makeup of her face ties her hair up and gets into bed with Peter

Peter pulls her into his chest felling the warmth of her and the smell of her hair

Peter?

yea sweetheart

promise me something

yea Couse anything ?

don't leave me please I need you Carla says

oh baby I'm not going anywhere Peter says kissing her soft lips

now you get some sleep Peter says kissing her forehead

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
